


[PODFIC] The Care And Feeding Of Dragons

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [33]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Gen, ITPE, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons are stubborn creatures. Lucky for this one, so is Mako Mori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Care And Feeding Of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Care and Feeding of Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475041) by [somethingsomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/pseuds/somethingsomething). 



Length: 27:15 mins  
Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange  
With my thanks to SomethingSomething for letting me cram your shorties together in an order that worked better for listening. I hope you like what I've done here :-)

[Download here](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/xefw/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwenLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BSomethingsomething%2B-%2BThe%2BCare%2BAnd%2BFeeding%2BOf%2BDragons.mp3) (right click and save) or listen to it streamed:


End file.
